creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/L
L *L is Real 2401 *La E-Print (Spanish) *La Hija de la Quimera (The Daughter of the Chimera) *La Llorona *La Misericordia *La Nuit *La Pascualita *La Vista Motel *Lab, The *Lachelmann, The (Grinsman) *Laces *Ladder People, The *Lady Behind the Door, The *Lady Cindy *Lady in Black, The *Lady In The Bush *Lady of the Night *Lady of the Night, The *Lady Spades *Laeta; a Lament *Lake, The *Lake — To ——, The *Lake Clandestine *Lake of Souls, The *Lakemen, The *Lakeside Demon *Lake Nyos *Lake Vostok *Lament for a Lost Pup *Lamppost *Landlady *Landor's Cottage *Landscape Garden, The *Lanturn, The *Laptop *Laptop, The *Last Audino, The *Last Battle, The *Last Compare the Meerkat Advert, The *Last Christmas, The *Last Day of October, The *Last Disk, The *Last Friday *Last Kiss (an MLP fiction for creepypasta), The *Last Light, The *Last Man Alive *Last Night *Last One Today *Last Sane Man *Last Supper, The *Last Testament, The *Last Views *Last Will *Last will 6:22:05 AM.txt *Last Words *Late Grandmother's Mansion *Late Morning Paranoia *Late-Night Crash, A *Late Night Convenience *Late Night Disturbance, A *Late Night Sledding, A *Late Summer *Later Days *Laugh, The *Laughing *Laughingstock *Laughing and Crying *Laughing Asylum, The *Laughing Cross *Laughing Jack *Laughter (TVATR) *Laughter.wmv *Laughter, The *Laundry *Laundry Day *Laura *Lava Floor, The *Lavender *Lavender – A Ghost Story from Ramapo, New York *Lavender Bass *Lavender Guilt *Lavender Town: A True Story *Lavender Town and Pokémon 731 *Lavender Town Beta Syndrome *Lavender Town Disaster *Lavender Town Disaster, 1996 *Lavender Town Experiment *Lavender Town: Missing Frequencies *Lavender Town Mysteries: Missing Frequencies and Lavender Town Syndrome (LTS) *Lavender Town Syndrome *Lavender Town Syndrome Skeptics? *Lavender Town Syndrome: My Experience *Lavender Town Test *Lavender Town: The Fear Of Knowing *Lavender Town Victim *Lavender's Soothing Tunes *Lavender's Tune *Lavitz - Death City Mayfil *Laying Awake *Lazarus Moth *Le tigre dans le mur (The Tiger in the Wall) *Lead Masks *Leak, The *Learning Center *Learning Chamber *Leather Bound Book, The *Leather Journals, The *Leave *Leaves of Autumn, The *Le danseur *Leeds Poem *Left *Left... *Left 4 Strange *Left Eye *Left Behind In Your Shadow *Left for Dead *Left in Thought *Legend of Buckeye, The *Legend of Joshua Coffin, The *Legend of Michigan's Dogman, The *Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning, The (CYN) *Legend of Stinky Crow, The *Legend of the Yurei, The *Legend of Zack, The *Legend of Zelda 64 *Legend of Zelda Bootleg/Hack *Legend of Zelda: Link's Nightmare *Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time: Damned *Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Legend of Zelda, The: Links Nightmare DX *Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Legend of Zelda, The: Wind Waker: The Lost Files *LEGO: The Lord of The Rings . exe *Lemon Blossom Girl *Lenny's Piano *Lenore *Leo the Chao *Leon Czolgosz *Leonard's Pumpkins *Leonis Films *Less Than A Second *Lesser Artists *Lesser of Two Evils, The *Lesson, The *Letter of Oblivion, The *Letters, The *Letters From War *Let It Be *Let Me In *Let Me Introduce Myself *Let Me Out *Let Me Tell You About My Friend *Let's Commit Suicide Together *Let's Do It For Science *Let's Meet In Heaven *Let's Play *Let's Play a Game *Level 256 *Lewis's Warning *Lhybil *LIARS. *Liar *Liar Deserves His Revenge, A *Librarian, The *Library, The *Library, The (no40) *Licking *Lie No More *Lies and Fireflies *Life *Life . exe *Life, A Journey *Life, the Universe, and Everything *Life and Crimes of Tim, The *Life and Death *Life and Death's Warm Embrace *Life Before My Eyes *Life Cycle *Life Flower Garden *Life Is Short *Life of Death, The *Life or Death *Life Owner *Life Playing *Life Savers *Life Theory, The *Life's a Lie *Life's Mystery *Lifeblood *Lifeless Tree *Lift Home, The *Ligeia *Light *Light, A *Light from the South, The *Light in the Window, The *Light No More *Light's *Light's Darkness *Light's Out *Lighthouse *Lighthouse Joe *Lightless City *Lightless Dawn *Lightning Flashes *Lights in the Distance *Lights On *Lights Over Baghdad *Lights, The *Like a Broken Revolution *Like a Virus *Like Cat's Eyes *Like Clattering Feet *Like Me *Likho, The *Lil Wayne's Secret *Lil Miss Rarity *Lil' Cal *Lilith *Lillies are Bleeding, The *Lilly *Lily *Limbripper *Limbs *Limp Bizkit: The Video Game *Lincolnshire Proacher, The *Lines and Dreams *Lines on Gen. Robert Edward Lee *Link's Awakening *Link's Awakening: Monster Theory *Link's Sleeping *Link's Suicide *Lion of Nowhere *Lionizing *Lip Balm *Listed *Listen... *Listen to the Clock *Listener, The *Listening In *Literary Life of Thingum Bob, Esq., The *Little Bear Abandoned Episode *Little Bear and The Big Red Book *Little Big Karting *Little Boy Blue *Little Cabin, The *Little Gallows Humor, A *Little Gift, A *Little Girl *Little Girl, The *Little Girl in the Basement, The *Little Girl in the Red Dress, The *Little Girl Who Was Forgotten, The *Little Glass Bottle, The *Little Janet Wanted a Puppy *Little Marcy *Little of Chickamauga, A *Little Old Man *Little Ones, The *Little Pink Backpack *Little Prison *Little Red Bow, The *Little Red Riding Hood *Little Room Stories, The *Little Spirit Girl, The *Little Toddy *Little Tree Song *Little Whaley CDs, The *Little White Dog *Little Yellow Devil *LittleBigPlanet *LittleBigPlanet: The Lost Levels *LittleBigPlanet 2: Clive's Suicide *LittleBigPlanet 2 - Lost Chapter (Alex's Chamber) *Littlest Women, The *Live the First Life *Lively Trap, A *Live Minecraft, The *Living and Dead *Living Chandelier, The *Living Doll *Living Echo, The *Living Horror Stories *Living Skeleton *Living Tech, The *Lizzy and I *Local Television *Lockdown *Locked Doors *Locust, The *Lo Que Soy Y Seré (What I Am And I Will Be) *Lobes *Lobotomy *Lochmere: Quarantine *Locks *Log-154 *Loid's Revenge *Look Before You Sit *Look Behind You *LOL Man, The *Lolita, My Angel *Lolita Sex Toys *Lollipop *Lollipop Cookies *Look into Madness, A *Lone Branch, The *Lone Stones *Loneliness *Lonely Man *Lonely *Lonely Man, The *Long Beach Long Night *Long Detour, A *Long Walk, A *Long Way Home *Longest Last Night, The *Looker *Looking Back *Looking Glass, The *Looks Can Be Deceiving *Looney Tunes Show, The *Loot *Lorem Project, The *Lord Loss *Lord of Skulls *Lost Book of Yahweh, The *Loss of Breath *Loss of Purpose *Lost,The *LOST *Lost and Found *Lost and Unfound Children *Lost At Sea *Lost Cavern City, The *Lost Cosmonauts *Lost Dog *Lost Episodes *Lost Episode of Wile E Coyote, The *Lost Expedition of Delta E-516, The *Lost Gene, The *Lost Gene/PT, The *Lost Hearts *Lost Honest Mix Live Stream, The *Lost on Home *Lost Shieldwall, The *Lost Silver Poem *Lost Spider-Man Episode, The *Lost Stars - Polaris *Lost Tail, The *Lost Tape - Gilligan's Island *Lost Toys - Toy Story's Forgotten Prequel *Lost Wordgirl Episode: "The Last Word" *Lost Youtube Video *LOST SONIC *Lostfile . exe *LOSTPONY.txt *Lottery, The *Lottery Numbers *Lotus Garden, The *Louisiana Zombie *Love *Love, to Me *Love Dies *Love for Life *Love is Nothing *Love Letter *Love Letters *Love, Teddy; Original Good Luck Charlie Script *Love Me *Love Me...AND ONLY ME *Love Note *Love Spell *Love Story *Love Thy Neighbor *Love to Die For, The *Love you to Death *Lovecraft Readings *Loved Ones, The *Lovell *Lovely Assistant *Lovely Plant, A *Lover of Ariane *Lovers Dead.txt *Loving Teddy, The *Lowliness and the Fool *LSD Aftermath *LSD: Dream Simulator (The Grey Man) ‎ *LSD: Dream Emulator *LSD: Dream Emulator 2 *Lucas *Lucas Brothers, The *Lucas.txt *Luce *Lucid *Lucid Dreamer *Lucid Dreaming: Just a Warning *Lucid Dreaming: Sleep Paralysis *Lucid Nightmares *Lucidic Leviation, The *Luck Be A Lady Tonight *Lucky *LUCKY . exe *Lucy *Ludum *Luigi and Mario Land, The *Luigi's Mansion - あなたは死に値し *Luigi's Mansion - Area 5 *Luigi's Mansion Beta Disk *Luigi's Mansion Limited Edition *Luigi's Mansion - X *Luiquid *Lullaby *Lullaby's Cave *Lulu *Lumberjack, The *Lumbermill Letter, The *Luna Game *Luna Game Origin, The *Lunar Fires, The *Lurkers *Lurking *Lurking Fear, The *Lurking Underground *Lust *Lux Tenebris *Lycanthropy *Lyeford, West Virginia *Lying Awake *Lying Minds *Lying There *Lyle *Lynching Man, The *Lyon's Haunting Melody Category:Meta